Shifters- Kaira & Draven
by LittleNerom
Summary: Experience two kids, Kaira and Draven, go through their lives, hiding their dark secret from society. But will Draven's inability to control his anger force him to expose his and his sister's secret? Follow along as the two experience and learn to cope with new and unfamiliar emotions.
**Shifters**

This story is an article of fiction, and any resemblance to real people or characters is completely coincidental.

Kaira & Draven

 **Chapter 1**

It was cold. Too cold. My breath curled into little spirals as I exhaled. Where was he? I needed to find him. He would freeze out here. My feet made hardly a sound as I stepped out onto the first porch step. His footprints weren't there, as I had shown everyone when they asked me those same questions. The police, the FBI, all the other investigation services. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. My brother was an idiot. He never contained his anger, always ran. And it was my fault. I shook my head. If it was my fault, he wouldn't have come to me for help. I ran my hand through my hair and found the little braid of red I had made yesterday. I pulled my hood up over my head and put my hands in my pockets, focusing on my feet. Where has he said he'd be? The old barn? Yeah. The old barn on the end of Sostam Street, tucked in the woods and forgotten. I quickened my pace, determined to get there before sundown. He wouldn't make it through the night. It would become even colder than it is now. And if he got into trouble while he was shifted, that wouldn't be good either. I looked straight ahead of me, focusing on getting to that barn in time to save my brother. People were staring at me as if I was deranged or something. I ignored them. I always do. Me, with my brown hair, light skin, and dark clothing. The opposite of my brother. Him, with light blonde hair, darker skin, and bright, bubbly clothing. I have the red streak, he has the brown streak in his hair. He has the mark of a Falcon-shifter. And I have the mark of a Fox-shifter. I continue to think of my brother and his many talents and accomplishments as I quickly make my way to the barn where he said he would be. Him, having straight A's and getting a 5.0 GPA. Being the lead guitarist in the band he made himself. Me, hardly passing my classes and barely graduating high school. Not having any talents that are helpful. My face stays stony, free of emotion as I think of these touchy topics.

Finally I reach the intersection between Sostam and Tiastan Street. I scan the crowd, looking for anyone specific I need to hide my face from. Coast is clear. The light turns green, and I move with the people across the cold, harsh pavement. Left now. I turn and make my way through the crowd at my own pace, making it to the front and away from everyone else. I need to make it to the woods so I can shift. I pick up my pace, it's almost a jog now. My tennis shoes make an uninviting clack as they hit against the sidewalk. The woods are just up ahead. I break out into a full out sprint, using the last of my energy to boost myself into the dark green pine trees. I feel myself shifting, a feeling I still haven't become used to, even after 3 years of being able to fully control it. First it's my hands and feet, they turn into tiny little fox paws with white toes. Then it's my arms and legs. They too, turn into vibrant orange fox legs. I can feel my breath quicken as the transformation reaches my chest and stomach. It's all so odd, how everything goes to a fox so quickly. I'm on all fours now, running at maximum speed towards the barn. Finally my face transforms and I'm full fox. Bright orange, with white toes, a white underbelly, and a white tip on my tail. I have a white chest and chin, met by a streak of black that curves up my cheeks, outlining my face. My eyes are a piercing green, able to defeat simple enemies, such as rabbits, with a stare.

The old, creaky barn comes into view eventually, a black silhouette against the fiery orange-red sunset. I glance up at the window just to see a falcon sitting there, watching me approach. My brother. He glides down to meet me, transforming to his human form just before he hits the ground. I shift back into my normal form and greet him with a hug.

"Where have you been, Draven? I've been worried sick about you!"

"I've been here, Kaira. Waiting for you. I couldn't let them find me, so I came here. Our safe spot." He replied, concern filling his voice, "They didn't come back, did they? The FBI and the social security workers and all them?"

"No, Draven. They haven't come back. But it's too cold for you to be out here on your own." I wrapped my jacket around him, leaving me in my long-sleeved Good Riddance band t-shirt. He put his arms through and zipped up the front. I watched him, putting on my sweatshirt that was at least three sizes too big. He met my gaze and I took in the emotions there, held in his eyes.

"Won't you be cold now?" He asked, concern and question coming over his face.

"No. I don't get cold when I'm a fox. I'm planning on shifting until we get to the edge of the woods at least."

"You can't shift close to town. It's too risky." Draven replies.

"I'll be fine. I've shifted in town once before. Before you were here." I tried to keep my voice level as I talked to him. We were losing daylight, and fast. I glanced around, then took him by the hand and started running.

"Draven, keep up. I'm not shifting, for your sake." I focused on the ground beneath my feet, the leaves and twigs crunching then springing back up. Thoughts filled my mind, and I focused on one after another, preventing me from shifting. ' _Why do I keep having to save him?' 'Isn't he old enough to save himself from these situations?' 'Hasn't he learned anything from therapy?' 'Is he even going to therapy anymore?!'_ As we approached the edge of town, the last streak of sunlight sunk below the skyline. I muttered a word Draven wouldn't hear under my breath. I felt the transformation happening, and I know Draven felt his own transformation happening too. His grip on my hand tightened, and we ran faster. I could feel my hands turning into my little paws, and I glanced back at my younger brother, fear filling his big brown eyes as his hands and arms turned into wings.

I looked forwards, clearing my face of emotion and dashing forwards, using the energy I knew it would take to shift. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could make out the details on each building I passed. ' _Draven won't be able to see in this..'_ I stopped, allowing Draven to run into my arms. I picked him up, running again towards the house. I turned the corner sharply, skidding to a halt as a car flew by me. Then my legs began running again. I bolted around the hydrants and jumped over random little things in my way. I skidded to a halt once again as I reached the front door, Draven almost full falcon. I dashed inside, putting a cold compress on his chest, where I knew it would reverse the shifting process. I noticed my paws and legs were full fox and now my chest was starting to turn. I panicked, running to the bathroom and filling the tub with ice-cold water. I jumped in, fully transforming as I leapt into the air. As soon as I hit the water, I could feel the effects reversing. I had made it in time. I heard footsteps, and let out a sigh as I tipped my head back against the edge of the tub.

"Kaira..? Did you make it in time?" He knocked on the doorframe, and I replied with a slight mutter. "You did make it in time. Okay. Phew."

"Yeah. I made it. And now you-" I jabbed a finger through the air at him, "Need to control your anger and whatever else so this doesn't happen again. I'm almost up to here-" I motion to my neck, my hand horizontal, "With having to save you. Understand?"

"Yes, Kaira.." He dipped his head, a sign of him being disappointed with himself. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't put up with their crap anymore. And the Juniors in college are total walnuts."

"I know. I bet they're worse than the Juniors in high school, huh? I wouldn't know. I'm not intelligent. Not like you." My mouth formed a slight smile, a fake one, as I sat up, directing my gaze to my hands, folded under the water and placed carefully in my lap. He crouched down beside the tub, looking right at my face.

"Kaira, listen to me. Just because you didn't go on to college doesn't mean you aren't intelligent. Some of the most successful people in the world didn't even finish high school." His voice rose a little bit when he said high school. I felt a slight shudder travel down my spine, thinking of my high school years. The smile was gone. When I finally spoke, my voice was barely a whisper.

"But they're actually successful. I, on the other hand, can never do that. I can't even control my shifting, so how am I supposed to be able to control my emotions so I don't shift in front of the wrong person? My whole future could be ruined by me shifting at the wrong time." My voice wavered, and I looked straight forward, trying to hide any emotions that might sneak onto my face.

"You have a job, you have a house, and you have Me. Kaira, you don't need what you want. You need what you need. And you have what you need." Draven stood up, offering his hand to help me up. I looked at it, then hesitantly took it and let him help me up as much as he could. My jeans and t-shirt were uncomfortably plastered to my body. As I started to walk past him, he stepped in front of me. "And Kaira? I want you to listen very carefully to this, and remember it. Can you do that, for me?"

"Yeah."

"Remember, no one can take me from you. No matter where I am, or where you are, We'll always be together. Remember that." He stepped out of the way, and I continued to my room, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

' _How could Draven, my little brother Draven, know so much but be so young? How does he know so much more than I do? How can he be so much stronger and mature than I am?'_ Thoughts filled my head as I changed into dry clothes, tossing the icy-cold clothes into my hamper. I wouldn't let the tears fall, not now. Later, when Draven was gone at college, is when the tears would fall. I took a deep breath and my eyes cleared, my face also clearing of emotion. I walked out into the living room, and for once it was empty. I looked around for a moment before settling down on the couch. A stupid little smile came across my face as I turned on the tv and noticed my favorite movie was waiting for me, right at the beginning. The work of Draven. I pressed play and settled down on the couch, soon too wrapped up in the movie to hear noises from the kitchen.

 **Chapter 2**

"Kaira! Dinner's ready!" I startled, snapping out of my movie world as Draven yelled from the kitchen.

"Wha- Draven? You made dinner? Since when do you cook?" I called back, sitting up and pausing the movie, 20 minutes left until it ended.

"I cook whenever Princessa Foxington can't." He appears in the doorway, and I shoot him an unamused look as he uses the nickname that he knows I can't stand. I stood up and walked towards him.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Feather-Face!" I cry as I launch myself at him with a smile on my face. We wrestle on the ground, just like when we were both little. When I finally offered my hand to help him up, we were both panting for breath and smiling like fools.

"Now let's go get that food." I said as I mussed his hair. As I stepped into the kitchen, the smell of chicken and potatoes filled my nose. Draven stepped next to me, a proud grin spreading across his face.

"You made this, Draven? All of this?" I asked as I scanned the table, full of chicken legs, bowls of pears, apples, and peaches. Broccoli, green beans, and mashed potatoes are also in the mix.

"Yep. Now come on, sit down. Before everything gets cold and gross." He scrunched his nose, unintentionally making a face that sent a smile across my face. I sat across from him, scanning over everything and figuring out what I wanted first and what I wanted last.

"I made dessert, too. For after you devour all the food." Draven stated, handing a plate of chicken legs to me. I grabbed the plate and moved two of the deep fried legs onto my own plate. I glanced around until I find the peaches, my favorite. I used my spoon to dish out a few slices, then handed the bowl over to my little brother.

"Thanks." He muttered as he put a little bit of everything on his own plate, focusing on keeping everything separate.

"Everything gets mixed together in your stomach, you know that, right?" I said as I took a bite out of a chicken leg. He shot a glare at me, then continued separating his food. Finally, he started eating. Methodically, very methodically. It seemed like everything about him was methodological. First it was his green beans, then his apples, then his chicken leg. Next was his Broccoli, then the pears, mashed potatoes, and finally peaches. All the while, I had finished three chicken legs and a good portion of everything else. I gently pushed my plate away from me then leaned back in my chair.

"Draven, how on Earth did you make this food taste so good. I'm still wanting more, and I'm stuffed." I said.

"It's just using the right spices and ingredients and such." He replied as he collected the dishes and brought them over to the sink. As he started to wash them, I went back to the couch to finish watching my movie.


End file.
